The primary functions carried out under this grant include the development of statistical and mathematical methods of aid to medical research; the provision of a computing system to support medical research; and the development of programs and techniques to make the use of the computer more effective. To this end, a research staff has been assembled to carry out these tasks and an IBM 360/91 computer system placed in operation under the title Health Sciences Computing Facility. In addition, this facility has served over 300 regular users with research projects of a wide variety of types in the Health Sciences.